1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid object detection device and a solid object detection method.
2. Background Information
In the past, there have been proposed vehicle periphery observation devices which use radar to assess whether or not there is a solid object in a detection region behind the vehicle, and notify the driver. With such a vehicle periphery observation device, the detection region includes a location that is a blind spot of at least a side mirror, and when the angle of the side mirror changes, the position of the detection region is changed accordingly (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-149197).